Percy Jackson: Death and Rebirth
by Readytim12
Summary: This is the story of a hero in search for his love and will do anything to find them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Death and Answers**

Percy stood there, gaunt and bloody, almost dead. Nico, saw what has happened to Percy, and he immediately went to his side. As he did that, Percy fell to his knees. The pain from the poison and the continuous attack already overwhelm him. As strong as Percy was, even he could not bear attack after attack non-stop.

Nico hauled him up, and Percy got to his feet. "Don't you dare die on me, Percy, don't you dare!" Nico exclaimed. For someone as thin and small as Nico is, it's amazing that he could even helped Percy up to his feet. But Nico managed to take Percy's full weight, and Nico started his way towards the base for the demigods.

Nico muttered to himself, convincing himself that Percy would survived. He ignored the fact that he could see when people is dying, and that Percy's soul already halfway to the Underworld. But Nico simply refused to see that. He refused to see that even if Percy is very powerful, even if Percy had survived a lot of things, _he even survived Tartarus,_ Percy is not immortal. Percy has to had his limits, and this war against Gaia is pushing it.

The truth became inevitable when Nico felt Percy's heartbeat fading, when Percy's breath started to dissipate. Nico stumbled, and Percy fell from his grip. At that exact moment, Nico could saw Percy's soul leaving his body, making his way to the Underworld, where he would be put to Elysium, without a doubt. Even when knowing that Percy's soul would go to Elysium, Nico couldn't help but felt his heart torn to pieces.

"You can't just die like that, Jackson! You… you can't. You're the son of Poseidon after all… After all, you can't just die like that!" Nico shouted. When he said the word 'Poseidon', Nico realized something. "Poseidon… Maybe water will…" Nico lifted Percy up, and searched for water. When he found a lake, Nico quickly put Percy's body there, hoping water will restore Percy's soul.

"Just.. let it work. Poseidon,… and dad, please, I know you can do it. I'll do anything." Nico prayed. HE really meant it when he says he'll do anything. Percy had done everything for him, now it's time for him to repay what Percy had done to him. "And you, asshole, don't even dare to give up so easily." Nico mocked Percy. He ignored the feeling telling him that Percy now is crossing the River Styx, heading for the Land of the Dead.

"Your girlfriend, Annabeth. Annabeth is waiting for you to come back right?"

But when there is no sign of Percy's soul returning to his body, and Nico could sense that death has finally took his grip on Percy, he started to felt the hopelessness over his body.

"Why… why doesn't it worked?" Nico cried, " Why…"

Nico walked solemnly towards the headquarters. Percy's body was being shouldered by the skinny boy who shouldn't be able to lift Percy's body at any circumstances. Nico gazed at the ground, silently praying revenge to the earth goddess who had took Percy's life.

"Nico! Thanks gods you're alive!" Hazel cried. But her cry of joy changed to a gasp of despair when she saw Percy's lifeless body, at Nico's shoulder. "Oh. Oh gods."

"Percy. Is he…?" Annabeth joined the scene. Annabeth had never looked like this, but at the moment she looked like she could drop dead any moment, ready to join her love to the depth of Hades. Of course she didn't believe Percy was dead. Percy survived a prophecy saying he will be dead at his sixteenth birthday. He survived that, so why couldn't he survive this? The Fates were really cruel. Not only Annabeth lose her best friend twice, she also lost her love one, twice. Only this time, he was her true love, destined to be together by Aphrodite herself, the goddess of love.

So nothing in Nico's or Hazel's power can soothe Annabeth, unless, perhaps, for Nico to put down Percy's body, and for them to kneel down near Percy's body, Nico was crying, Hazel was hugging her brother, also grieving for Percy's death. But the worse of the three of them was Annabeth, she cried while hugging Percy's body, the arms that use to pat her in the back dangling uselessly at his side, the eyes that use to look into her eyes intensely now lifeless, the mouth that use to say encouraging words now will never say another word, the ears that use to hear her complains now will never hear another sound, and his shoulder, that use to hold her head when she is crying, now just another part of Percy's body that will never move again, much less hold her head.

"P-Percy Jackson." Nico called aloud. And as expected, Percy's ghostly form appeared wearing his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, and his necklace, now filled with four beads but will not make place for yet another one, for another year at Camp.

When Percy say Nico, looking all unsettled and unease, he tilted his head to one side and said, "Oh, you?" while viewing his hand, completely lost as to why he looked alive again.

"Yeah. But not for long," Nico replied.

"You know, with all the stuff happening, I didn't really think I would actually die."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"… How, how's Annabeth," Percy said, not meeting Nico's eyes, "And the other's?"

"It's been two days. How do you think they are?"

Percy couldn't answer, with a guilty look already set on his face. "Thank you, by the way," said Percy while he was observing the ground.

"What for?" Nico asked.

"For bringing my body back to the other's and all," Percy rubbed his neck, a gesture of nervousness, "And I guess sorry for making you hate me so much." Percy actually looked sincere, like he was actually sorry for making Nico hated him.

Nico was taken off-guard by that statement. He couldn't reply for quite a moment, and Percy waited patiently for Nico's answer.

"H-hate you?" Nico finally opened his mouth, confirming what he hear, because he couldn't believe it at all.

"Yeah. I mean for… for Bianca," Percy remembered Nico's sister, who had died saving her friend's life, "And probably for Annabeth too." That one was because Percy thought Nico had a crush on Annabeth, Nico suspected, and that thought make Nico's secret undiscovered for quite a time.

"For making you to make that promise, the way I treated you, lots of things," Percy's voice sounded bitter to Nico's ears.

"I- I didn't hate you."

"You didn't? I thought…"

" Well, of course you 'thought'!" How would Percy be so stupid? Percy was nicknamed 'Seaweed Brain' for a reason, apparently. "You're stupid! Why do you think anyone would even want to promise to risk their life for someone they _hate?_ It doesn't make any sense!"

Percy was speechless. "I-I thought you promised to lead them to the door's for Anna-,"

"It has nothing to do with her! I promised it to you, not Annabeth. You," Nico retorted. When he made the promise at the edge of the cliff, he really promised it to Percy, he would lead the Seven to Epirus because it was Percy who requested it. If it was somebody else, he would have told them that it was hopeless. It was impossible.

Percy stared at nothing. He couldn't believe that Nico didn't hate him. He always thought that Nico hated him, and held a grudge against him, because of the incident with Bianca. Percy thought that Nico had only helped at the Battle of Manhattan, and at this war with the giants because Annabeth had been in it. Now Percy was told otherwise, and he couldn't quite believe it.

"I … didn't hate you. I hated myself for not hating you the way I should have," Nico's voice quivered, "Even after Bianca, I still… It's all…the complete opposite." At that word, Percy, who believed he couldn't be more shocked than he already was, got a shock that would kill him, if he was not already dead.

"Now I have nothing to lose anyway," Nico braced himself, "So whatever. My horrible secret is out either way."

Percy, a seaweed brain that he was, couldn't understand what Nico was talking about. "I- I'm not sure I understood it correctly…"

Nico gritted his teeth in desperation. How stupid can Percy be? "What is the opposite of hate, Jackson?"

Percy knew the answer for that question. After all, he had said that word countless of times. "Love," Percy said simply.

And then it hit him. Nico was not in love with Annabeth. Nico was in love with Percy. That explain why Nico didn't hate Percy when Bianca died, and why Nico promised to do the impossible for Percy.

"Oh"

"Seriously? All I get, is some pathetic 'oh'?"

"Haha, sorry. But it's not like it really changes anything, now that I'm…"

"One more question." Nico said indifferently. "Will you chose Elysium, or rebirth?"

Percy was stunned. He didn't thought anyone would ask him that question. But the he relaxed. "Busting out the hard questions, huh?" Percy exhaled, "To be honest, I was never the over ambitious type. I never asked to be a hero, you know? Being with you guys… was more important." He stopped there for a moment, to let his words sink in. "Besides, I couldn't get reborn. Not if it means leaving Annabeth away for good."

"That's just like you." Nico replied. _A selfless guy, loyal even in your death,_ Nico thought. "You're the one who's dead, but you're still thinking of her first." Nico had spent a lot of time with the dead, and usually, they tend to think for themselves, now that they're dead. But not Percy.

"You're so stupid. If you really cared about her happiness, then why didn't you just let Gaia kill me?" And he meant it. Just because he's a son of Hades, everybody usually avoid him. Add the fact that he's from another era, and they will never thought of him as normal ever again. Plus that he liked Percy, means everybody will not spoke to him unless absolutely necessary. But now that Percy had died because of him, people won't even look at him in the eye.

"It should have been me. That would have been the better outcome. No one will mourn for the son of Hades."

"Nico, that's not true"

"Oh, maybe they'd be sad for a few days, but then they'd move on," Nico continued his ramblings. "But you, there's no moving on from you, Percy Jackson."

"Nico, listen, that's not-," Percy's words was cut short because his form was starting to flicker. Nico realized what's going on. It meant Percy's time out of the Underworld will end shortly.

"I can't hold you here much longer. Any final requests?"

"Sure. Tell everyone my funeral better not suck," he said with a smile on his face. But then his tone turn grave, "Tell Annabeth and my mom… that I love them, and that I'm sorry. And Nico…I saved your live because I wanted to, got it?" Percy asked. "So don't you dare wasted it."

Nico was so stunned, that he couldn't say anything. But there are tears falling down from his eyes, onto his cheek, and then fall from his chin. Percy gave Nico one last smile, and with that, he disappeared, leaving Nico crying softly.

It took Nico all of his courage to walk down from the hill when he saw Annabeth was at the bottom of the hill. She was holding a piece of paper, Percy's funeral plans, Nico guessed, and she looked busy. Nico had always felt insignificant compared to Annabeth, and now, ashamed because he had caused Percy's death, he asked Annabeth a question he always asked himself.

"Do you wish it had been me?"

"Huh?"

"You haven't looked me in the eye since. Don't you blame me for what happened?" It was the question Nico had dreaded to ask, and Annabeth had dreaded to answer.

"Don't be stupid," Annabeth turn around. "I'm busy. So I can't talk right now. His funeral is tomorrow. Besides, blaming you won't bring him back."

Nico can't believe what he heard. _Bring him back. Elysium, not rebirth. Percy's going to Elysium… That means… Why didn't I…To reclaim a soul that had passed into the Underworld, you need a soul that has cheated death… me…,_ Nico thought. He ran without paying much attention to anyone, absorbed in his newly found thought.

"Hey-hey!" Jason shouted. Nico had ran into Jason, not even bothering to say sorry, or look guilty, just passing Jason as it was. Jason stared at Nico, because even when Nico was troubled, he never looked as dark as he was now. He even radiated an aura, that only visible when he was mad. Jason thought Nico had some mad idea, so he grabbed his arm.

"What?" asked Nico, clearly interrupted.

"Why are you so troubled? You looked like you had some mad idea. Is it Percy?" Jason asked spot on.

"No," Nico lied. He didn't want anyone else to know, because they, especially Hazel, would stop him from doing this.

"Nico, don't lie to me. I know you are thinking about Percy. But he is gone, Nico, he is dead. I know you are feeling guilty, but please don't do anything dangerous. Please. You cannot bring him back from the Underworld. He is dead, Nico. Move on."

"What if I say to you, that I could bring him back?"

"Nico, if you are going to do what I think you are going to do, I'm going to hunt you down. Don't do it, Nico. Percy wouldn't want you to do it," Annabeth said, joining the conversation.

"What is he going to do, Annabeth?" Hazel asked, her sisterly instinct kicked in.

"If what I think is true, he's going to reclaim Percy's soul –just like what he wanted to do with Bianca, Hazel- but it's going to need another soul, a soul that has cheated death. In Bianca's case, he's going to use Daedalus' soul, but now, I don't know who he's going to use," Annabeth answered.

"Nico, who are you going to use?" Jason pressed on. "Come on, don't lie."

Nico was cornered. He couldn't lie in front of Hazel, his sister, and he couldn't lie in front of Annabeth, who is alone because of him, not to mention is a daughter of Athena, and can easily know his lie. So he answered, truthfully, "Mine. My soul. I had cheated death."

Annabeth, Hazel, and Jason were shocked. "Your soul, Nico? Why?" Hazel asked. The poor girl was almost crying now, and Nico didn't want to burden her anymore, but since he had answered the first question, he felt obliged to answer this one.

"Because I'm the reason he is dead, Hazel. And because, he can never be replaced. As for me, who would mourn over the son of Hades?"

"I will, Nico, and I'm sure Percy will too."

"Nico,"Annabeth softly began, "Percy wouldn't want it. I know it's hard, I felt it too, but he couldn't live forever. I had known he would die young ever since I knew him. And as painful as it is, it is a fact. Besides, Percy would be safe in Elysium. If you bring him back, he would only suffered more. So please, Nico, don't do it," Annabeth ended with a smile.

And Nico, realizing the truth in Annabeth's words, sunk to the ground, crying until his eyes were nearly blind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Familiar Faces**

{One Week Later}

Annabeth POV:

I still couldn't believe he was dead, my love, my life, the man who held the sky for me….was dead. I sat down by the beach watching the waves splash. For the past week I couldn't think of anything else. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I let it all flow. My tears fell hard and fast and it hit the sand with a thud. After 10 minutes of nonstop crying, I got up and headed back to my Cabin because it was getting late. On my way there I passed the Poseidon cabin and I felt drawn to enter it, as I did there was a coolness I had never felt before whenever I was in there. It didn't have that sea smell, nor did it have the gentle sea green light. It was dark, too dark. I felt something touch me, I jumped back and pulled out my dagger ready to attack the intruder. But there was no one there, I just shrugged it off as I continued deeper into the cabin to where Percy used to sleep. As I got closer, I noticed his bed was not made, which was odd because it should have. As I investigated a little bit more, I found his sword, Riptide. I started to back up and then a voice came from the bathroom "Annabeth what are you doing in here?". I froze, he was dead how could this be? I was at a lost of words, I couldn't believe it. "Percy….. y-y-you-your…..de-de-dead" I stuttered. "Yes" he answered sadly, "I had a chance to visit any place I wanted, so I choose here.". "H-how?" I responded. He sighed "I did a favor for Hades and he allowed me some time back in the real world, I didn't want to run into anyone for I knew would hurt them, like it's hurting you" He responded in a quiet but regretful voice. He stepped forward, and I stepped back. He quickly stepped up to me before I could act and held me. I closed my eyes and I didnt want it to end, it was bliss. As we were holding I felt a chill down my back, and I opened my eyes and he was gone. I lost it and I fell down and cried. I cried for me, for him, for this cruel world, for everyone. As I cried I fell asleep and went into blackness. I woke up to someone with black hair and green eyes pulling one me. "Percy?" I asked if hope. They shook their head and helped me up. On my way up, A piece of paper fell off my chest. I unfolded it and read it " _I'll always be there, no matter what, you will never be alone -percy_ I smiled and for the first time in a week, I felt free. Free of any burdon, free to do what I want. I fell down laughing, praising the Gods. Little did I know that there was another black haired boy with a white streak and sea-green eyes smiling with me


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

Percy Pov:

"How did you like your trip" Asked a smudged Hades. "It was fine, but you know the rest of the deal." I responded. "Yes, I know, you get to visit in a spirit form that cannot be viewed by anyone, even me" answered Hades. "And?" I said waiting for him to finish, "And you can do it once a week for 5 hours" Finished Hades as he stormed out. He still couldn't believe he lost a bet to me. I was quickly teleported to Elysium where I would wait a week and pop back in to the word. Little did I know that what I saw would change the very course of History and time itself.

{One Week Later}

As I walked up to Hades and was getting ready to ask for my leave, he whisked me out, not wanting to feel embarrassed that he had to do what I said. As I focused my eyes, I saw sad and gloomy camp. I couldn't understand it, they were happy and cheerful last week, minus Annabeth, but why the sudden turnaround? As I walked into the Big House I noticed a small gathering around a table. On the table...no it couldn't be…..I ran out….I ran to Cabin Six, I opened the door and I ran around and I couldn't find her...no I will not believe it. I ran back to the Big House and I made my way to the table, there in the gray shroud with a red owl on it was Annabeth with a dark red spot in the middle of her chest.

Hades POV:

{One Hour Before Percy Left to the Surface}

As I was sitting on my throne, I felt a disturbance, one that shouldn't have disturbed me. It was the death of a Demigod. Why did this feel so different, I went to investigate. As I rode my chariot through my home, I noticed a brighter glow in a soul than anyone else, I went to get a closer look and I was set back. It was a soul for the Isles of the Blest, I couldn't believe it. These souls never came any more, it was impossible. "Who are you!" I shouted at the soul. "I am Clara Barton, First Women of the Red Cross" then her form shifted and it said "I am Amelia Earhart first woman to fly solo" then here form shifted and said "I am Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena". "Oh shit" was all I could say. I quickly flew back to my castle and went through records and I found them. They all checked out. I then went through Percy's folder and I noticed he was only 1 life short of reaching the Isles, but I knew he wouldnt do it as long as Annabeth was still alive, well he thinks. Ah there he is now, I thought as I herd knocks on the door. "Damn that kid" I said as I teleported him to his destination.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Decision**

Percy Pov:

I shot back down to Hades so fast it would have made Hermes look slow. "HADES!" I shouted through the halls. I saw him walk around the corner with a smug look on his face. I was furious. "HOW COULD YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" I continued to shout. "Hush Child. Let me speak." He said and I lost the will to speak. Hades spoke "She took her own life, she knew the risks, she knew where you would be, all she wanted to do is be with you. But there is another problem you face before you can all unite. You see she is destined for the Isles of the Blest whereas you have lived only 2 past lives. The only way you two will ever be together again is if you were reborn and achieved Elysium for the third and final time. You may speak" I couldn't believe it. I fell down and shaken. My past life flashed in front of me. Not only did I see the accomplishments of Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon, but also the accomplishments of General George C. Marshall Son of Poseidon. "What must I do" I answered from the floor. "You must be reborn and achieve Elysium for the third and final time." He said. "Do it. I must be with her." I said. But for once Hades didn't, he knew once I was reborn, I would forget Annabeth and find a new lover. "You do know, that once you are reborn you will forget Annabeth and will likely fall in love with another person?" Hades asked questions. "I don't care, I must get back to Annabeth." I said standing up and looking into his black, cold eyes. "Alright, let it be done." Hades said. I thought I saw a glimpse of sadness hit him, but I must have imagined it. As I walked to the River Lethe, I breathed quickly and jumped in. I used all my water powers to keep my memories and the next thing I know is a bright light then….nothing.

* * *

 **Kinda Short, but I promise the next few will be extra long. Wanted to get this out so when the next part comes out Monday/Tuesday you can catch a breather. Thanks for ready and keep suggesting topics, ill work them in there. Im also open to suggestions and Ill always respond to your feedback! Again Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A New Life, New Family, New Friends**

{13 Years Later From Percy's dipping in the Lethe[Long chapter]}

Alexander Pov:

Annabeth…...Annabeth...why is that name always in my head. As I sat through another boring math class, I couldn't help but think of that name. Why was that name always there, I didn't even know an Annabeth. Anyways Math has ended and with that the end of the school day, I walked home with my friend Rodger. Rodger was one of those guys whose parents didn't believe in vaccine and he got polio, so he moved extremely slow. It probably didn't help his case since he was a vegetation. But between you and me, I think he likes to eat garbage. Just yesterday I saw him eat the wax paper off of your lunch trays. Anyways, for some reason he seemed agitated today, I wonder what he was worried about. I guess since finals were upcoming that was something to be worried about, but since my ADHD it seemed I had all the time in the world to study and I didn't really care that they wee 3 days from now. Rodger would keep glancing over his shoulder every now and then, I asked him "What's the matter with you? Do you think we are being followed?" He shook his head and said he just needed to talk with my mom. The rest of the way we walked in silence. As we got to the small house my mom owned, we walked in and Roger just sat down and said "Mrs. Waterway we need to talk, I think it's time" he said sternly. I was confused as hell, I mean the ADHD did not help, but still I felt like I was being left in the dark. "What does he mean mom?" I asked questionly. "I tell you in the car Alex, but for now pack and meet me in the car in 10 minutes" she said. I did as she was told and 15 minutes later we were heading from Maryland to to New York. "So what's this all about, I finally asked after 5 minutes of trying to sit still" Damn ADHD I thought. "Alex, your dad...he's a very important guy….he's one you could say controls the seas. He is well, Alex, I'm going to be straight with you. Do you know the Greek Gods and Goddess?" She asked. "Of course, we have a class in school about them." I responded, that's when I put two and two together and before she could speak I shouted "WAIT, YOU MEAN...MY DAD…..IS….POSEIDON?". I was shocked, I didn't believe it, until Rodger, kick off his shoes and I lost it. I fainted. When I came to, I looked up to a worried Rodger looking down at me. "What, no….what" I mumbled. "Hes fine Mrs. Waterway. I can take him from here." Roger said looking up from me. My mom had a worried look but still was smiling the sweet and had the I love everyone look. She gave a simple nod and next thing I knew I was dancing from the back of Rodgers back. I still couldn't wrap my head around it. My dad was poseidon. How, what why? So many questions went through my mind. I looked down and there was Rodger's feet….no hooves...I blacked out again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Happy Welcoming to Camp Half-Blood**

Alexander POV:

When I woke up I was in a small cabin with a few lights and some separators. When I stood up, I felt something run down my face, it was a orangish, yellowish substance. Being the stupid person I am, I got a little bit on my fingers and tasted it. I thought it was going to taste icky and be something that I painfully regret, but instead it was sweet, and tasted like the my mom's cookies. "Mom" I said realizing I was alone. I through open the separator and ran, just before I could open the door, ran into a diry blonde haired kid. "Whos where you going kinda" he said guiding me back to my bed. I quickly squared out of his hands and yelled back "I have to find my mom" and I dashed outside. What shocked me the moment I stepped outside was the warmth. It felt like 78 degrees Fahrenheit(25.5 Degrees celsius for those Non Americans) in the middle of December? As I got over my initial shock I looked around, there around me were 20 cabins in a square formation. I stood back and viewed the magnificent structures. There was one just pure white marble with sky blue and lighting bolts running down the sides. There was one with seashells entrusted into the walls, there was even one that looked like a bomb shelter and was painted red with all kinds of traps laid outside. I was pulled out of this view with a sharp sword poking me in the back "Ouch, what was that for?" I said jumping and rubbing my back. I felt a little bit of blood run down. "Who are you, a spy?" asked a red haired girl who had a sword pointing at my throat. I though Jeez what's her problem. "No, i'm not a spy. I'm just looking for some people." I said, which got me a poke in the throat. "Watch it!" I shouted jumping back again. "Your a spy, I knew it. Come or die. I prefer to fight you in which case I'll win." Now you see, i'm what you would call a stubborn bastard. So of course I replied "Make me." The next thing I knew she lunged at me, in which I sidestepped and took off running. "GET BACK HERE" she screamed after me. I just smiled and ran and wait...was that...a centaur I just passed? I took a double look. Two things wrong. One I was right, second she was gaining on me. I quickly side stepped to the right and she flew right on by. If you're ever in a situation like this, run...just run don't be stupid like me. I quickly ran into an area of sorts and saw it was a low arena and that there were swords laying around. I picked one up, it felt off but its life or death now. I picked it up and faced the entrance, getting into a stance. Boy was I unprepared. Not only did the angry red haired girl follow me, but there were spectators now. Alright let's watch the "Spy" get killed. The arena touches the edge of the beach and I knew that water always refreshed me for some reason. Me being a son of poseidon slipped my mind at this point in time and I hope you can see why, when you facing your inevitable death. As I backed up I heard shouting "GO GET HIM RACHEL!" With my feet in the water and nowhere to run, I tried to strike up a conversation to think of something. "So your names Rachel, got a story to share.?" I asked smiling hoping she would sit down and talk. Boy was I wrong she just said "Nope" and flew at me. When I say flew, I mean flew. As she got closer, I felt a tingling sensation in my gut. As I put the sword up, a wall of water rushed up and pushed her back to land. She got up and sparks flew from her eyes. "Oh no" I muttered. I know knew I was 200% dead. No way out, nowhere to run...unless….I concentrated on that tingling sensation and a small wave of water stood behind me. "HA, that the best you can do, spy?" Rachel said laughing at my pitiful wave. I looked down at it, it was about a foot high. She charged at me again, but this time the sky grew dark and then pain shot through gut and I fell down. "Pathetic" she said lifting up her sword to strike me down. Then before the sword made contact, a few gallons of water hit her in her chest and she flew back to the shore. I stood up, and the pain subsided. I moved deeper into the water. It was at this point that it dawned on everyone, including me, that my dad was Poseidon and not a moment later a sea-green trident appeared over my head and disappeared. As I looked back at the shore after viewing the trident, I saw some people wavering not really sure whos side to cheer for. There was an eerie silence, then Rachel, who was still sitting on the sand, look up and said "You may have the sea at your side but I have the sky and land. You take one step out of that water spy and i'll blast you with a bolt of lightening so big you will wish you never left your mother's womb!" she then got up and stormed away. I dared not move. I sat down in the serf and practiced with my powers. Soon the sun set and people were finally retreating to their cabins. As I got up, thinking I was safe, there was a rumbling in the clouds signaling a posible lighting strike, I sat back down and after awhile drifted to sleep.

Third Person POV:

{On Olympius}

"YOU LISTEN TO ME" shouted Poseidon "EVEN MY UNTRAINED CHILD IS STRONGER THAN YOUR TRAINED OFFSPRING. YOU CALL YOUR OFFSPRING HEROS? HA. CALL ME UP TO OLYMPIUS FOR SOME REAL ACTION NEXT TIME, NOT MY SON WIPING YOUR SONS ASS" If Zeus and Poseidon fights growing more frequent came more storms, larger storms, and more powerful storms. The other Gods were looking on at the two brother fighting, none of them noticed the other brother in the shadows. As Hades emerged from the shadows a coolness entered the room and Zeus and Poseidon looked at their brother in wonder as why he came. "I come with some information as to Alexander Waterway's power" exclaimed Hades with a smirk on his face. "Do any of you remember a young hero by the name Percy Jackson, I know it has been awhile, 20 years I believe, but I do think you remember him?" He asked as there we shocked, confused and wondering faces. Some Gods nodden, some Gods were in thought and Apollo took out his earbuds upon hearing the hero's name. "Yes we remember him, go one, Brother." stated Zeus adding brother like it was forced. "Well like me tell you a story….

* _Flashback_ *

 _Hades POV:_

" _Percy once you go across you will lose all your memories until you return to the underworld" I exclaimed as he was about to take a step he cannot take back. "Trust me….well don't trust me...but promise me this. Don't tell anyone on olympus until I have reached going to try to limit the water that touches me so I can retain some memories and skills to help reach my Annabeth sooner." Percy said taking a step into the River Lethe. Percy extended his hands and I couldn't believe it, the water obeyed his will and moved aside. "Oh my…...me…" I muttered not believing what I was seeing. He turned halfway through and said "I hold you to your word uncle, Goodbye. Hope to see you soon" He smiled and lowered his hands and he was reborn. I couldn't believe it no one could control the water, it was impossible. I walked back to my castle thinking how he could have done it._

 _*Flashback End*_

Third Person POV:

The Gods were stunned. They couldn't believe what Hades had said. Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, Bane of Titans and Giants, Survivor of Tartarus, had controlled the river Lethe and was now back in Camp Half-blood retracing his steps. There was a moment of silence, before all hell broke loose. At this Hades fell back into the darkness and vanished to the underworld. "He is too strong we must kill him!" Zeus shouted. "He is my son" responded Poseidon. Soon the council of Olympus was on two sides, Kill the boy or let the boy live. Finally having enough shouting Athena shouted above the rest "I CALL A VOTE ON THE LIFE OF ALEXANDER WATERWAY" With that statement the Gods quited the talking and retook their seats. "All in favor of sparing the boys life raise your hands" said Athena as she jotted some things down on a pad of paper….Poseidon, who raised his hand first, was quickly followed by Hermes, Artemis, Apollo, Demeter, and Hephaestus. "Alright thats 6, those in favor of killing the boy?" as she finished Zeus, Hera, Aphrodite, Dionysus and Ares. After a moment of silence Athena raised her hand and said, in a concerned tone "Six to Six, another tie. Well shall we call on Hestia or debate on ourselves?" Before anyone could answer Hestia stepped up and said, in a voice so quiet Athena had trouble hearing. "I give my throne away. I am a daughter of Kronos I am the Last Olympian and yet, I still don't have a say in these meetings? I find it disgraceful, but my take would be to let the boy live, the deserves it. Is it not love that he wants, that we have deprived him from? He deserves this. That is my vote, let the boy life." With that she exited the throne room and returned to here hearth. The Gods were for the second time today were shocked, no one would have guessed that Hestia would have been so fiesty. After everyone got over there shock, Athena stood up. She looked pissed, but said "The boy shall live."

 **Well sorry its a little late getting it out to all of you, but hope you enjoy. After a quick shower I came up with two endings. A Percabeth ending or another ending. Its up to you guys, just PM me Percabeth or Other. Anyways I dont plan on posting another story till Sunday night or Monday morning. I will also soon be coming out with a story called Percy Jackson: A Heroes Stand. So yea thats all for now, stay tuned till Sunday, I have yet to miss a deadline. *Knocks on Wood* Thanks again! Reminder: Any comments or suggestions PM me, I always respawn, for now read on!**


End file.
